Le tigre aux lys
by Destruczic
Summary: Harry devait partir avec son horrible famille moldue à Java. Mais comment aurait-il put imaginer que ce qu'il pensait être un autre caprice de cette famille serait son billet vers la liberté?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry Potter. Tel est mon nom. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi, je me trompe ? Le Survivant ? Ça vous parle ? Hé bien disons qu'à l'époque où l'on est, je ne sais rien de tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un simple enfant anormale, un monstre. Ma _famille_ à décider de s'offrir un voyage à l'île de Java. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour pouvoir acheter du tabac presque gratuitement mais aussi pour mettre leurs corps d'hippopotame en sur-poids au soleil. Vous me direz qu'il y a la Floride ou le Texas ou bien d'autres îles et pays, mais non, ces gros lourdauds veulent voir des gens pauvres trimer pour eux. Cependant, ce que je prenais pour un autre caprice ennuyeux de ces idiots était en fait ma chance.

* * *

Oui, c'est court, très court, mais j'espère avoir retenu votre attention. Si des personnes qui lisent mon autre fic "le début de la fin", je vous remercie pour tout. Si vous avez des fictions que vous aimez ou que vous écrivez, envoyez les moi, je les mettrais en liens sur un blog fait exprès pour ça (si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous envoyer le lien de ce blog.)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_Java, île d'Indonésie, 130 000 km². Île au climat tropical, formé de plaine et de plateau dominé par un longue chaîne montagneuse volcanique. L'agriculture y est intensive (riz, canna à sucre, tabac)._*

« Maman, Harry lit encore ce gros bouquin ! »

« Dudley, c'est un dictionnaire. Harry, remet ça immédiatement à sa place avant de ne le tacher ! »

Dans une maison identique à toutes celles de la rue, une famille _normale_, vivait _normalement_ et s'apprêtait à partir en vacances. L'homme qui ressemblait plus à une baleine obèse venait de terminer de mettre les baguages dans leurs voitures. Mais cette famille n'était pas aussi normale que ce qu'elle prétendait. Non, ils avaient un monstre, une anomalie chez eux qui se résumait en un petit garçon qui n'était autre que le neveux de la femme. L'homme entra dans la maison et s'approcha du petit garçon frêle qui venait de reposer le dictionnaire.

« Écoute moi bien, garçon. Si jamais il arrive UNE chose bizarre, UNE SEULE, nous te laisserons là bas, dans la forêt. Est-ce bien claire ? »

« Oui mon oncle. »

L'enfant était soumis, ne répondait pas, il était traité comme un esclave. Mais n'était-ce pas comme ça que sa _famille_ le voyait ? Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture, l'enfant déjà bien envelopper embêtant Harry. À leur arrivée à l'aéroport, Dudley piqua une crise car une personne avait _osé marché sur les pieds du grand et suprême Dudley Dursley._ La traversée en avion dura à peu près dix heures et quand le groupe arriva, ils récupérèrent leurs valises – que Harry dût prendre en charge – et se dirigèrent vers les Taxis. Non, ils n'étaient pas surpris de la pauvreté des gens, mais ils se plaignirent tout de même du manque de confort. Lorsqu'il furent – enfin – à l'hôtel, les Dursley se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry fut aider par le concierge qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeune garçon devait tout faire. N'étaient-ils pas une famille américaine blanche ?

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon fut laisser seul à l'hôtel comme les jours suivant. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de jours que sa _famille_ décida de le sortir. Ils prirent la voiture de location pour se rendre chez un agriculteur de tabac. Son oncle discuta les prix de l'herbe et fini par trouver un _bon compromis_.

« Maman, pipi ! »

« Dursley chou, tu y est allé il y a dix minutes. » souffla la mère.

« Papa ! »

« On s'arrête dans deux minutes mon poussin. »

Et la voiture s'arrêta deux minutes plus tard. Harry fut obligé de sortir car oncle Vernon voulait faire un pose.

« Hey, le monstre, viens donc lécher mon pipi. »

Harry lança un regard étonné à son cousin avant de se détourner de l'idiot. Ce dernier n'aimant pas être ignorer s'approcha du plus petit en taille et le poussa. Harry se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre mais son cousin n'en avait pas fini, oh non. Des pierres lui tombèrent dessus, jetés avec toute la violence que peut avoir un enfant obèse de neufs ans. N'en pouvant plus, l'enfant s'enfuit dans les bois, mais ça, les Dursley s'en moquait. Certes ils perdaient leurs monstre, leur défouloir, leur esclave, mais au moins ils redeviendraient une famille normale.

Il courait, courait. Il avait un point de côté mais il ne voulait pas être retrouvé par ces monstres. Il préférait encore mourir ici. Depuis combien de temps courait-il ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il continuait. Tout à coup, quelque chose sur sa gauche attira son attention et un grondement se fit entendre. La peur s'empara du petit corps à la vue du tigre. Énorme, puissant, élégant. Quelque chose crépita autour du garçon et la bête se stoppa immédiatement. Elle observait. Harry ferma les yeux, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios. Ils se sentait bizarre, comme si son corps changeait. Et puis il sentit la terre sous ses mains. Ses mains ? Ils les bougea, mais les sensations étaient différentes. Pourquoi ? Il ouvrit alors les yeux et son monde changea. Sa vue s'était amélioré. Mais comment ? Durant sa course il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit le surpris. Des pattes. Comme celles du tigre. Peut être que finalement la bêta l'avait mangé et qu'a présent il voyait comme elle.

« Tu es un bien étrange être. »

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur le tigre qu'il avait vu précédemment. Si le tigre était là, alors pourquoi était-il en tigre aussi.

« Je ressens de l'incompréhension venant de ta part. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que tu es ? »

« Un monstre ? » tenta le garçon.

« Pas du tout. Tu es un sorcier. » répondit moqueusement le félin.

« Un sorcier ? »

« Un être doté de pouvoir magique. Certains peuvent se transformer en animaux, mais jamais aussi jeune. »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Shakti. Et toi ? »

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

Le tigre s'approcha alors du jeun sorcier puis le renifla.

« Harry est un nom bien trop compliqué pour certains animaux. À présent tu te nommera Seïka. Viens avec moi, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Apprendre les uses et coutumes de ta véritable race, mais aussi à respecter la nature, la vie qui t'entoure. Accepter, comprendre et peut être même fusionner et tirer de la puissance des flux magiques naturels. Est-ce comprit, Seïka ? »

« Oui. »

Si quelqu'un avait pu être là, il aurait alors vu un tigre énorme être accompagné d'un bébé tigre aux yeux verts.

*source : le petit Larousse 2008

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Que pensez-vous de Shakti? un peu spécial, je vous l'accorde, mais il jouera un rôle important (je crois) dans l'évolution de notre petit Harry/Seïka


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« $ Que nous ramènes-tu là, Shakti ? $ »

« Un sorcier. »

Alors que Seïka cherchait d'où venait la voix, un serpent noir et blanc descendit sa tête d'un arbre. L'animal à sang froid s'approcha du jeune tigre et se stoppa net.

« $ Me comprendrais-tu jeune homme ? »

« $ Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ainsi donc, en plus d'être un animagus, tu es fourchelangue. Intéressant enfant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ? Et un fourchelangue ? »

Les deux bêtes se retournèrent vers le sorcier.

« Ne t'a-t-on donc rien apprit ? »

« $ Je crains que non, Shakti. Il porte une forte odeur de moldu. $ »

Ainsi donc, Harry Potter, héros des sorciers avait vécu jusque là avec des moldus ? Étrange. Quelles manipulations avaient put être faites.

« Bien, pour commencer, un animagus est un sorcier pouvant se transformer en un animal. Un fourchelangue est un sorcier qui peut parler aux serpents. »

« Eu … et qu'est-ce qu'un … moldu ? »

« $ Ce sont les humain sans pouvoir.$ » répondit le serpent avec un ton dégoûter. « Ces derniers ce fichent bien de nous et de la nature. Mais je ne crois rien t'apprendre. »

« Donc je suis un animagus fourchelangue ? »

« Bon, Saës, allons voir Aragorn. Il pourra certainement l'aider. »

« $ Saës ? C'est ton nom ? Et qui est Aragorn ? »

L'apprentissage de cet enfant serra à reprendre depuis le début. Qui sait ce que les moldus ont bien pu lui apprendre.

« Aragorn, les sorciers ont encore ratisser le secteur. »

Shakti venait de faire sa tournée en forêt et il avait encore vu ces êtres soulever chaque brins d'herbes, détruit plusieurs jeunes pousses d'arbres et ne prêter aucune attention à leur environnement. Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que la forêt souffrait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient sauver le jeune garçon. Celui-ci, après les explications très détaillé de Aragorn avait reprit sa forme humaine. Cependant, quelques changements s'étaient fait. Sa carrure au paravent extrêmement frêle et petite était à présent à peu près celle d'un enfant normal. Tout ça grâce à la magie de la forêt.

Selon Aragorn, le flux magique de la nature aurait permis au corps du garçon de se développer correctement. Mais tous savaient que le garçon aurait toujours cinq à dix centimètres de moins que ce qu'il aurait dût être.

« Je crains que ça ne continue encore quelques temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va durer ? » demanda une voix endormie.

« La recherche de Harry Potter. »

À l'étonnement de tout le monde, le fait d'allonger les cheveux rebelles du garçon les avaient disciplinés et il avait à présent tout l'air d'un jeun noble mis à part les vêtements et la tenue.

« Seïka, j'ai demandé à des amis de me rejoindre ici pour t'apprendre ce que je ne saurais. Tu aura ainsi une véritable éducation. Celle que tu aurait dut avoir en tant que sorcier noble. »

Seïka n'avait pas tout à fait comprit pourquoi il ne devait parler de sa véritable identité aux autres mais Aragorn avait été très claire. Harry Potter était mort et Seïka était né. Seul le vieil homme, le serpent et le tigre connaîtraient et partageraient son secret.

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui ont lus le prologue et le premier chapitre et je m'excuse du retard de ce poste. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre.

**Matsuyama** : C'est exacte, on fait bien un commerce de peau de tigre. Je te remercie, que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre?

**nekokirei** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur.

**Maximilien : **Thank you.

**SIRLOVE3** : Merci, je vais prendre tout ça pour un compliment ;) Hé oui, plus de Dursley dans cette histoire (jusqu'à un certain moment, mais là, je raconte déjà la suite).

**tompotter12** : Merci, le voilà :3

**nepheria4** : eu ... merci?

**Ellie **: Merci beaucoup. Je ne demandes pas des tonnes (et puis pour quelque chose de pas constructif, tu as au moins donné un avis). Merci. J'ai longtemps chercher et comme je ne trouvait pas de prénom qui allait au personnage que je voulais, j'ai du en créer un. D'où la naissance de Seïka.

**BlackCerise** : Je t'avouerais que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une personne qui s'est faite élever par un tigre dans la vie réelle ;) Hé bien oui, Seïka côtoiera les êtres humains, même si ça ne sera que très peu. Pour ça, je te laisse lire.

**Guest** : J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines critiques.

**Luka.G** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai capté ton attention. Voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, te régalera.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera posté avant Noël, mais je ne sais pas encore précisément quand. ^^'


End file.
